Opposites Attract
by goetterdaemerung
Summary: "You could scream..." Michael felt Sebastian's hand on his knee, wandering slowly up his inner tigh. "You could tell me to go away"... "But you don't do any of these..." The marquis hissed as he felt the fine fingers reaching their destination. Oh God... Oh holy God... "... because you want me." (Sebastian x OC, Warning: sexual content. )


I was gone for an eternity but now I am back!  
This is a smutty Sebastian x Michael-drabble (my OC from my main fiction at the moment)  
Done on request by a roleplay partner on Tumblr ^-^ (btw. Michael has his own blog as well now: marquisevert)  
So now.. have fun :D

* * *

"You... you... shouldn't be here."

He lowered his gaze down to his knees, feeling awkward, but not even questioning why I_he/i_ was here, in front of his bed, bathed in silvery moonlight, their pale skin seemingly white as snow, their raven hair shining silkyly.  
"Then why don't you scream?"  
And he wanted to scream, wanted to say anything, but he just felt his heart beating, his hands getting sweaty, his breath shaking as the raven-haired butler approached, coming closer as he was with one knee on his bed, his left hand softly lifting his chin up, forcing him to look into crimson, inscrutable eyes, framed by dense, black lashes.  
What a beautiful face this man had...  
"You could scream..."  
Michael felt Sebastian's hand on his knee, wandering slowly up his inner tigh.  
"You could tell me to go away"  
He felt himself getting nervous over it, excited, intrigued, yet even not able to move his lips to say any of the many things he wanted to say.  
"But you don't do any of these..."  
The marquis hissed as he felt the fine fingers reaching their destination. Oh God... Oh holy God...  
"... because you want me."

The demon didn't need more than a second to place himself about the boy, looking down in that pretty face, nearly perfect for human standards, frightened, amazed, excited, horrified, ashamed, embarassed, astonished, all at once.  
A low chuckle escaped the demon's mouth because he knew that he already had won this fight with the moment the boy felt a single drop of the ocean of pleasure he could have if he ever turned away from his sanctimonious path of virtue.  
After all it was in each creature's nature to succumb to the own nature- neither Michael nor Sebastian could resist the temptation, to be seduced- and to seduce, to turn impure, to stain.  
He could feel the boy's arousal as he placed himself between the long, thin legs, their lips captivated in a hot, burning kiss.  
This desire... this ashaming, unholy desire, burning, consuming, torturing- and he would be the one picking the delicious fruit, just waiting on this tree, forbidden, kept secret, but this human couldn't hide his desires, not from a demon.

A low moan escaped Michael's throat as the warm, soft lips nibbled teasingly his neck, skillful hands unbuttoning his nightshirt.  
The boy's cheeks were all red, his whole body burning with shame and lust at once, desiring more of that moment of pleasure he was granted after an eternity of forceful restraint.

Sebastian smirked as he saw the boy below himself, feeling raher aroused as well, filled with satisfaction about his own self, feeling once more affiremd in his skills as a demon- even after such a long time in the human world.  
"I want you", he whispered into the boy's ear, his hands already ungloved, feeling the smooth skin below his fingers. "Every inch of you... from the hairtips down to your lovely toes..."  
He slowly sat up, looking down at Michael, trying to read in his eyes, but wans't able to determine which of all these conflicting feelings dominated his current state.  
Was it lust? Or was he afraid of him? Was it the shame or was it the desire that had the upper hand?

Michael watched the butler slowly taking off the tailcoat. The vest. The shirt, showing pale skin, moderatrely muscular upper body, fascinated by the sight, unable to direct his gaze to anything else as the tall man who slowly undressed.  
"Do you like it, Marquis?", the butler asked with a teasing smirk, slowly crawling closer again, their faces nearly touching.  
"OH MY GOD!"  
This was mostly surprise as he felt the hand touching him, firmly, flooding him with unexpected feelings.  
"Isn't it a little early for getting that loud?", the demon asked with a chuckle, amused by the boy's strong reaction to such a mere touch. Oh, he wanted him... but no now. Just some patience, and then...  
"You... are... oooh..."  
He winced as he suddenly felt this one finger inside of his body, and it felt unpleasant, just until this very moment...  
"Oh holy jesus!", he panted, suddenly feeling some sort of a.. shlash of pleasure, all surprised by it.

Sebastian laughed, knowing very well that this greedy little human wanted more, more than he could give him with just a single finger.  
The demon felt drops of sweat building up on his forehead, concentrated on staying controlled as he opened his belt with one hand, the other occupied with making sure that this wouldn't end up in a disaster- at least for the boy.

How gracious he was this day...

Michael screamed out loud as he suddenly felt all of the man inside of him, his nails digging violently into Sebastian's back, trying to start breathing again.  
Sebastian let out a low moan, feeling finally the pleasure he longed for- after all he was in some aspects not better than any human. A superior animal driven by desires.  
"It will get better", he whispered with his low, rough voice into the marquis' ear, hearing his low wimpering, feeling his nails clawing into his back, enjoying that feelign of dominance he missed so much when being with his young master.

It will get better... it will get better... it will get better...  
But now it just hurt, it hurt, yet at the same time the low moans and the one hand keeping him hard hindered him from entirely trying to get away.  
And suddenly.. it came.  
"OH MY HOLY GOD!" It was back, this sudden wave of pleasure, flashing through his body, making his blood feel like liquid fire.  
Another load moan escaped his mouth, drowning out the rather moderated moans of the butler, his head thrown back into the pillow, his back arching towards the demon's upper body.  
He felt warm blod dripping down his fingers, along his forearm.  
"Oh God... I am... oooooooh! so... uuah... sorry!", he managed to say, though he could guess that Sebastian didn't mind it too much.  
His moans gained in volume, feeling as if he was about to throw up, as if he was going to suffocate- or even worse, both at the same time.  
"S-S-S-SEBASTIAN!", he screamed at full volume, suddenly feeling release.

._.-*°*-._.-*°*-._.-*°*-._.-*°*-._.

"_Lousy perfomance, Evert_" The demon smirked as he left the boy's dream, seeing as there wasn't much more interesting to see. Not only what he saw while mentally attending the boy's dream,s the low whimper indicated that he found the same release as well- just at a much lower volume.  
"Seems like we need to practice first" A smirk appeared before the demon stepped closer to the bed, softly stroking the black curls of the sleeping boy.  
Humans...


End file.
